thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Underwood
Hazel Underwood is the District 7 Female whose district partner is Hibernius Rashid. She is not finished. She's in my second generation tributes. Hazel was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Hazel Underwood Age: 12 District: 7 Gender: Female Personality: (In third person) Hazel is very grateful for every day she has living. She's always happy when her eyes open in the morning and very''' grateful every time she has a meal. Also, Hazel's very '''frail, she can't stand when people make fun of her and usually ends up not thinking clearly. Hazel's nice as she will do anything for anyone who is willing to accept her. Finally, she's very shy because she's always afraid about people rejecting her. If she doesn't talk to them, they can't really reject her. Instead, she's rejecting them. Weapons: (In third person) Hazel's very talented with, believe it or not, throwing knives. She's able to easily throw them at the target with both accuracy and speed. However, if she were going to choose a secondary weapon, it'd probably be a crossbow. Hazel loves when she uses a crossbow because it's like a cooler version of a bow and arrow. She loves the looks of it and just loves shooting them. However, she does sometimes miss her target with these because she's only had two days to learn about weaponry. Backstory: Have you ever had to wake up every morning, knowing it could possibly be your last? Have you ever had such a terrible disease that nobody wants to talk to you? Your entire district reject you? Well, that's basically my life. My life's ruined just because of cancer. I was born in early April, to be exact the 5th. I had two older siblings, both having two year increments and male. They would always look out for me. In elementary school, they would make sure nobody picked on me or tried to hurt me. At that time, when I was 4, I found it outrageous. I didn't really know why they kept looking out for me. Honestly, I wanted to get away, but I knew I couldn't since I was only 4. It might sound weird, having a four year old in kindergarten, but I was a year ahead of my class. I just started out before because I was . . . special. "Special" is kind of a loose term. I'm not really "special" in fact, at that time I was just "ordinary" like any other little kid. It wasn't until my 5th birthday, my golden birthday, when I heard why I was "special." Supposedly, ever since I was just a little two year old, when I went to my physical, they thought that I had cancer. They x-rayed my body, searching for it, but the instruments there weren't very, let's just say, "up to date." Most of them were old and crusty. The smell inside, unbearable. It was just miserable. But I thought, when I was 4, that every kid had to get an x-ray while they saw the doctor. I never really asked anyone or got to really communicate with them very well, since I had an issue with speaking. Anyways, back to my 5th birthday party. I had only a few children there, all girls who were in my grade. My parents kept a close watch on us, scanning us to make sure anything was wrong. Nothing seemed wrong, it was just incredible. There was a clown and polka-dots everywhere! Truly a 5 year olds dream. When suddenly, the phone rung. At first, it was just a random phone call and my mother answered it in the kitchen. My friends carried on the party as the clown started to make balloon animals. Mine was a snake. My parents didn't really hire a good clown. When we heard a loud scream and yelling and tears. A sudden silence filled the air and my friends and I turned towards the kitchen door. In the depths of the moment, a balloon animal popped. My mother walked out of the kitchen, tears dripping down her face along with her makeup when she whispered something to my dad. His eyes widdened and he turned to me. "We have to bring you to the hospital!" He said swiftly. His words were sharp, as if suddenly a fire alarm was turned on. But it's not like he was saying it meanly, he was just saying it alarmed. He didn't have a frown nor smile and his expression, blank. It looked like he was deciding whether he should cry or be calm. I asked my dad why. Who ever thought one word could break a 35-year-old man? Tears rolled down his eyes like a river and all he could say is that I'm sick. My friends took a step away and looked at me with disgust. I told him that I was feeling great and maybe it'll just pass. Maybe medicine will work. No, it couldn't. Quickly, my dad grabbed my arm and dragged my to the car. I kept whining about friends and saying he's the worst dad for ruining my party. Looking back at that, I can just laugh. I was hysterical. However, if I would've known the news before I was face-to-face with the doctor, I would have told him to drive faster. Because I had cancer. And in the worst place too - my throat. Many people don't even hear about people with cancer in their throat, but this isn't something to worry about. I must remain calm and do whatever I can to help him get rid of it. But diseases never go away. They can go inactive, but they never go away. Even when I had to get surgery when I was five and even until I was seven, three times a month, just to see if the cancer will go away. I took heavy drugs, some leaving me on the couch for days. Others causing me to throw up my food. But no matter what medicine I took, something always happened. That's when I saw the commercial. A beautiful commercial, blue and yellow swirling around the TV screen. The borders, yellow with what looked like a marble blue and yellow inside. I rose a little higher in my chair, but only ended up puking. Luckily, I didn't miss it. It was a way to get rid of cancer! I trying getting higher in my chair, but threw up once again. They showed a demostration of it working and I so desperately wanted to reach out and grab onto the cure. After seeing that commercial from when I was 9 until I was 12, I knew I had to volunteer. I'm lucky enough that I've survived up to this moment but I guess the surgery and medications stunned the growth of cancer. I realize that one way or the other, I might die. If I don't volunteer when I'm 12, I might not have another chance. However, if I do and win, I might get the medicine to cure my cancer. What would you rather do? Die with a 100% chance or actually stand a chance in winning. Surely, it may be impossible and hard, but I push this aside. With all the pain that I've already had, a knife going into my forehead or an axe chopping me in half seems less painful. However, I'd much rather live. Strengths: For my age, it's only reasonable that I'm stealthy. Unlike older tributes in these Games, I can actually run fast away from people and basically climb higher than them. Also, you never want to leave me out, because I'm also very accurate. I might not be strong, but if I see you in range of an attack, be prepared because I'll do anything to become me again. Weaknesses: Obviously, I'm weak. It's hard for a 12-year-old girl with cancer to have a little muscles on her. Also, I'm small, barely reaching the height of 5'0, well, I'm almost there. Finally, I have some problems with breathing due to the cancer in my throat. Height: 4'11 Participated Games District3's 497th Hunger Games Ranking: 1st out of 24th. During these Games, Hazel became the victor. She layed really low, only getting involved with tributes when it came to Pinakamen Diane Pie from District 6. On the eighth day of the Hunger Games, she had her first interaction with a tribute since the bloodbath. Pinkamena beat her up pretty badly since Hazel got a sponsor gift before her, but she ended up getting away before dying. She didn't attend the feast and not much else is known about her, since the Hunger Games weren't officially finished, but given a death chart about who won. Hazel ended up killing Pinkamena this time as she was already succumbing to the injuries so all Hazel had to do was throw a knife into her forehead. HawkWD's The Trust Games Ranking: __ out of 56th. MyWorld's 3rd Annual Hunger Games Ranking: __ out of 56th. LivesInDistrict1's 249th Hunger Games Ranking: 14th out of 24th. During these Games, Hazel completely ignored the bloodbath and ran away, noticing too many tributes already there. She started off with no allies, but a training score that shocked most with a score of 7. On the morning of the third day, Hazel finds Bailey from 9 and asks for an alliance with her. Hazel hasn't had any food ever since the Games started and caught the fever. Three hours later, an astroid hurled towards the two and caught onto Bailey's leg. TBC... Trivia *She has cancer. *Her first name, Hazel, comes from the Heroes of Olympus Series, while her last name, Underwood, comes from Grover Underwood in the Percy Jackson Series. Coincedentally, both books were written by Rick Riordan. *In the strengths section, she states something along the lines that Rue did during the interviews, that you shouldn't leave her out. This refers to both as she will kill you and that she's been left out of her district, as in rejected, multiple times. Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors